En Retard
by Azii18
Summary: #RomanceFI2019 Hidup ini penuh hal-hal tak terduga


En Retard

Romance

NarutoXSakura

Rate: M For Safety

* * *

Duduk dibawah matahari senja ditaman bersama teman baikku. Bukan teman baik mungkin, lebih kearah rasa saling suka yang tidak berani diucapkan kami berdua takut salah seorang menjauh karenanya.

Berapa lama sudah mereka seperti ini?, enam tahun sudah kami bersama. Sedari Smp kelas dua dipertemukan tanpa sengaja diruang BK karena permasalahan masing-masing. Diriku yang kala itu berkepala panas karena melampiaskan kekesalan rumah ke teman temanku secara membabi buta membuatku sering mendarat diruang BK lagi dan lagi.

Lalu dihari itu aku melihatnya pertama kali duduk disofa BK dengan wajah sembab yang kemudian disusul oleh pertemuan pertemuan dilorong sekolah hingga kantin sekedar bertukar sapa tanpa tahu nama satu sama lain.

Lucu kadang mengingat kami saling panggil dulu sebagai ' BK satu' dan ' BK dua' seolah itu hal yang lumrah saja tanpa masalah. Lalu berubah menjadi obrolan obrolan kecil ketika dia mulai mengangkat pembicaraan acak.

Jawabanku yang sering dia bilang tidak masuk akal, pembawaan kata demi kataku yang terdengar aneh, hingga makanan favorit kami masing masing. Lalu berubah menjadi ajakan makan dariku yang spontan ketika dia lapar tatkala kami bertemu lagi di BK sambil menunggu guru BK menyelesaikan masalah lainnya.

Lama kelamaan sapaan lorong dan obrolan ringan menjadi ajakan kekantin dan bermain walau kelas kami terpisah jauh. Aneh rasanya ketika dipikir olehku lagi ketika dua insan bertolak belakang seperti kami dapat bertemu seperti ini.

Hingga akhirnya masa SMP terlewat dan kami berpisah. Diriku yang mengambil SMA swasta di pulau A dan dia yang entah kemana. Walau dikontak kami saling menyimpan nomor masing masing. Mungkin ego diriku yang membuat kami hilang kontak, mungkin diriku yang pamrih untuk mencoba menghubunginya lebih dulu membuat kami terpisah.

Dipenghujung kelas satu SMA takdir memainkan kami berdua kembali ketika tanpa sengaja kami berpapasan di Mall B. Ada yang berbeda darinya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa diriku ketahui.

Seolah tersihir sesuatu kala itu aku menariknya meninggalkan temannya dan temanku. Baru diriku sadar ketika dia menepuk pundakku pelan. Dia telah kelelahan, mungkin karena tarikan sepihak dan tenaganya yang dari dulu tidaklah pernah kuat.

Hari itu kami saling bertukar cerita tanpa ada yang mau mengalah dan menertawakan kebodohanku ketika menariknya. Walau katanya dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seandainya tidak aku lakukan lebih dulu.

Kami saling janji untuk tidak hilang kabar lagi, lebih kearah paksaan dari dirinya. Setiap malam dia akan menghubungi kontakku dan bercerita hal hal bodoh tak masuk akal yang kadang terdengar acak. Kadang dia menangis tanpa alasan lalu tertawa terbahak bahak seolah sudah gila.

Setiap minggu kami bertemu ditempat yang sama lagi dan lagi. Taman kota yang begitu dia suka melebihi Mall atau bahkan kafe. Katanya penat dia sama ruangan tertutup terus.

Tidak terasa kebiasaan kami membuat lupa waktu. Ketika sadar waktu terasa cepat diriku sudah bersiap siap untuk hari pertama kuliah. Kegilaan macam apa ini kataku dulu. Mungkin aku saja yang suka lupa dengan hal-hal banyak.

" lagi mikir apa?" Wajahnya tepat dihadapanku tiba tiba. Kebiasannya yang membuatku suka suka benci. Rasanya seperti olahraga jantung saja.

" mengingat masa lalu sama pacar, kepo banget dah" bila perempatan didahi bisa terlihat mungkin itu yang ada didahinya sekarang. Dia kembali keposisi awalnya duduk dibangku taman. Bersiul ria dan terkadang mengejek anak kecil yang tengah digendong orang tuanya.

Kelakuannya sendiri sebelas dua belas dengan anak SD dan terkadang balita yang meminta perhatian. Bedanya mungkin dia lebih kreatif dari anak kecil dalam membuat orang jengkel alih alih membuat sayang.

Jauh berbeda denganku yang acuh tak acuh terhadap lingkungan. Tidak peduli dengan apapun kecuali itu mengganggu areal pribadi milikku. Pribadi kasar yang dibenci oleh dia.

" Ih, lagi mikir apa sih!" wajahnya kembali dia dekatkan lebih dari kenyamanan diriku. Wajah tirusnya cemberut, tapi matanya berbinar binar ingin tahu.

" Orang udah dibilangin mikirin mantan" jawabanku seolah omong kosong ditelinga bebal miliknya.

" Kek ada aja" ucapannya ditutup oleh ludahan yang sangat sangat tidak sopan. Kebiasaannya yang sangat sangat mengganggu terutama bila lagi ditempat umum seolah urat malunya ada yang lepas.

Kadang teman bertanya kenapa diriku masih saja berteman dengan gadis berperingai kasar sepertinya. Bahkan dengan wajah cantiknya tetap saja peringainya bikin sakit kepala teman temanku yang baru bertemu beberapa jam. Tingkah laku tidak tahu malu, berbicara kasar, dan semacamnya. Seandainya mereka mengetahui sosok cengeng yang sering menangis di BK.

Tingkah lakunya yang sekarang juga entah ada sejak kapan. Mungkin ketika kami terpisah disaat lulus SMP.

" Sakura…, bumi kepada Sakura", dengan wajah kebingungan dia melihatku. Ingin sekali mengejek dirinya sekarang. Setelah seharian dia menculikku dari kelas bahkan sebelum kelas selesai. Buku hitam ditangannya dia pegang erat tak ingin memperlihatkannya sedikitpun. Katanya tugas kuliah.

Kadang menjadi pertanyaan dibenakku apa yang dia kerjakan dimata kuliahnya. Bah, tempatnya kuliah saja aku tidak tahu. Ada semacam peraturan aneh yang dibuat murni untuk kenyamanan hatinya yang berubah ubah.

Tidak ada informasi pribadi.

Hubungan pertemanan kami menjadi seperti sangat kenal dan sangat tidak mengetahui satu sama lain. Saling mengerti isi hati, tapi tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang mendasar sebagai seorang kenalan. Mungkin saja kenalannya lebih tahu dirinya dibanding diriku. Tempat tinggal hingga tempat kuliah saja tidak aku tahu. Ada seribu satu macam alasan yang bisa dia lontarkan kepadaku dan pertahanan terakhirnya adalah marah tanpa alasan berkata aku telah melanggar kepercayaannya. Ada-ada saja dia terkadang.

Tidak seperti ini dulu ketika SMA. Setidaknya dulu rumahnya masih aku ketahui, sekarang dia tidur dimana pun tidak aku tahu. Pernah sekali berkunjung kerumah lamanya tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, tapi nihil. Rumahnya sudah bukan miliknya lagi, sudah dijual kepada orang lain.

Bukannya aku tidak ingin tahu terhadap kehidupan Sakura yang misterius bagiku itu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin menghianati kepercayaannya. Tidak rela lihat dia menangis dan semacamnya. Jadi biarkan saja, mungkin nanti Nabila sendiri yang akan membukanya tanpa ada paksaan dariku.

" Eh, Naruto itu ada yang nelfon" perkataanku untuk mengingatkan rencananya hari ini teralihkan oleh perkataan Sakura. Benar saja ada yang menelpon. Jarang sekali, terlebih nama yang tertera dihandphone adalah salah satu dari yang tidak pernah terpikirkan akan menelponku.

Ayah

Pandanganku pusing dan perutku mual mendengar ucapan lirih ayah yang menyedihkan. Memang aku sudah mempersiapkan diri sedari dulu untuk berita ini. Aku berpikir tidak akan ada perasaan yang muncul dihati. Nyatanya aku salah.

Air mata yang tanpa kusadari keluar membuat Sakura kegelagapan melihatnya. Untuk pertama kali dia melihat air mataku mungkin. Dari pojok mataku dapat terlihat Sakura yang kebingungan harus bertingkah apa.

Terlebih suasana semakin terasa berat setelah telfon dimatikan sepihak oleh ayah.

" Kenapa?", satu kata itu terdengar sangat berat untuk orang sekaliber Sakura yang cerewet untuk keluarkan. Aku hanya tersenyum untuk menyampaikan berita ini. Berita yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya.

" Ibu mati", ucapanku terdengar begitu datar. Walau ada rasa berkecamuk dihati. Sakura seperti tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar. Memang dia sudah tahu hubunganku dengan keluarga tidak pernah baik. Terutama dengan kepala keluarga. Aku sendiri selalu menanamkan perkataan semua akan mati pada akhirnya dihati, tapi nyatanya kenyataan tidak semudah teori yang aku berlakukan.

Suasana menjadi semakin aneh. Sakura terdiam tidak tahu ingin berkata apa dan diriku yang tertunduk dengan seribu macam pikiran. Setelah sekian lama melupakan keberadaan kedua orang tuaku baru terbesit kenangan kenangan bersama ibu yang aku lewati ketika kecil.

Baru teringat memori memori yang sudah aku lupakan lama setelah ibu pergi. Terasa aneh sekali, rasa gatal dihati yang berkecamuk bersama rasa lainnya yang tidak bisa aku deskripsikan.

" Naruto…, udah dikasih tahu belum kapan dimakamin" Suara Sakura lirih. Memilih kata demi kata sebaik mungkin.

" Beso..."

" Lu harus balik!", sontak dia melompat berdiri dengan nada tinggi memotong perkataanku.

" Ga harus Sakura"

" Ga boleh gitu, itu nyokap kamu kan! kamu harus balik", ucapannya yang cepat lagi lagi.

" Ga ada gunanya aku balik" Wajah Sakura seolah memancarkan ketidakpercayaan terhadap perkataanku barusan. Seolah ucapanku adalah perkataan kegilaan.

" Mati ya ma…"

PLAK

Mata Sakura melotot, wajahnya merah semerah kepiting rebus. Kemudian rasa panas dipipi seolah menjadi pelatuk terhadap emosi yang berusaha kubendung. Seolah lepas begitu saja walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menamparku, tapi kali ini tamparannya seolah lebih berat. Seolah barbel besar dilempar kepipi.

" MAU KAMU APA! MATI YA MATI! GABAKAL BISA HIDUP LAGI! GA GUNA AKU KESANA. BUANG BUANG WAKTU TAHU GA", pertama kalinya. Sejauh yang kuingat ini pertama kali aku berteriak kepadanya. Pertama kali berteriak kepada orang selain keluargaku mungkin.

Sakura mundur dari diriku perlahan. Dirinya gemetaran. Kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya seolah berlindung dari diriku. Matanya yang ketakutan kembali berubah seolah olah mengumpulkan keberanian lagi untuk berbicara. Muak rasanya, muak aku mendengar omongannya, bahkan suaranya muak. Di lain sisi hatiku tahu dia tidak ada salah sama sekali. Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukku, tapi rasa aneh menahanku untuk mengutarakan perkataan itu.

Sebelum dia berkata lagi aku pergi meninggalkannya. Tercampur rasa muak dan rasa takut sesuatu yang dapat membuatku menyesalinya. Dari belakang dia berteriak memanggil namaku berulang ulang kali. Lama lama suara panggilan itu menghilang. Ketika aku berbalik kebelakang Sakura tengah berjongkok dengan kepalanya dia sandarkan di bangku taman tadi.

Mungkin memang benar kata ayah, aku brengsek.

.

Beberapa kali Sakura mencoba menghubungiku. Rumah kubuat seolah tidak ada orang didalamnya. Bahkan ketika malam tiba hanya kegelapan yang menemani dan cahaya dari _handphone_ milikku yang kadang berdering lagi dan lagi.

Selayaknya anak remaja yang sering aku caci maki dengan kelakuan cari perhatian. Melamun lagi dan lagi hingga malam tiba. Panggilan teman teman yang berdatangan silih berganti menanyakan kabar keberadaanku setelah seminggu tidak masuk kuliah.

Setelah sekian lama menanamkan pola pikir tidak peduli terhadap keluarga lagi atau bahkan kematian kini dicabut kasar. Rasa aneh yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Emosi tidak terkontrol yang berganti tak menentu, hingga rasa frustasi tak tertahankan. Bingung cara meluapkannya membuat diri serasa ingin melukai diri sendiri sebagai bentuk kekesalan.

Sakura sendiri berhenti menghubungi setelah hari ketiga atau keempat. Mungkin saat ini yang terbaik adalah kesendirian. Takut diriku menyakitinya tanpa sengaja ketika dia mulai membuka mulut. Terkadang temanku itu terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya setuju tidak setuju diriku.

**TING**

Notif tanggal muncul dilayar handphone, tertulis 26 januari dengan emotikon topi ulang tahun. Beberapa saat baru tersadar ulang tahun Sakura yang dia paksa masukkan kedalam agenda handphoneku November tahun lalu.

Sial, benar benar melupakannya. Terlebih setelah pertengkaran konyol kami, apa yang harus aku lakukan?. tidak mungkin aku akan melewatinya dan berpura pura tidak ingat ketika ulang tahun ini telah dia wanti wanti terus. Mengingat dua tahun terakhir diriku tidak dapat bersamanya ketika ulang tahun walaupun dia sudah merengek rengek dan kini aku telah berjanji kepadanya.

Masih seminggu lagi sebelum ulang tahunnya. Masih ada waktu untuk meminta maaf dan baikan seperti biasa, lagipula ini bukan pertama kali kami bertengkar walaupun ini yang parah karena diriku juga terbawa emosi.

Memencet Namanya di _handphone_ yang kemudian disusul deringan. Tidak lama kemudian tulisan tersambung muncul dilayar.

" Sakura…"

Lalu aku sadar dunia itu kejam, mengambil semua yang dicintai satu per satu.

* * *

AN: #RomanceFI2019

untuk ff yang satunya mohon bersabar ya! hehe~


End file.
